Memior of a Darkened Heart
by xDiamondTifax94
Summary: DEath for that is the only thing that most living fear...


_**Death**_

_**For that is the only thing that most living Fear...**_

_**The others whom chose to embrace it have realized that **_

_**without death there would be no life to live,**_

_**For there would be nothing to end it.**_

_**But, Death isn't what they fear.. **_

_**but how that death will come to them.. say if what happens if death doesn't completely kill the living.. but to leave the soul to ponder restlessly. For death is not nor never will be the end.. but the beginning of eternity.. **_

_**For Sometimes when I let my mind ponder I try not to think of the eternity that my sister has faced death, beholden death in her eyes and fallen to her knees. Even though I believe she walks With God I can help But to imagine if her Death was a forward to her eternity.. For a Bus fire makes many wonder of their Safety**_

_**For most of my time alone The sadness of lost time has washed itself into my veins..**_

_**I wish to have the spent time alone with my sister. For she was the part of me that released the girly loving and stylish Bianca, that I used to know.. But for the name when it hear it. I want to cry for the secrets of my sisters past whisper as she would have told them to me. For life with Jali wasn't always happy. There were times when she got into trouble and had Boyfriend problems. I would open my shoulder, so she**_

_**could let out all her sadness, or anger out with tears. After she had cried we both would have cried out all the emotion that we had. For now all I have Left is the sadness of those Empty lost memories. **_

_**For it is those I wish to have made more over Time. But for the emptyness I will forever have to be like my sister. For that is the oblivion that makes school and having friends a nightmare. **_

_**I may tear on the verge of suicide. For maine is not the greatest place to heal from death. For it's Gloomy Omniprent shade lingers with fog dancing over the homes as if we lay in a Graveyard. **_

_**The Dersent, Maine, that once the quiet, classy place that I called home. For it is slowly tearing me apart. Farther into some oblivion lay a resting pit. **_

_**Somewhere in the middle of my mind. Hopefully..**_

_**For now all is left to rest. The pit engulfs the darkness and blocks out all sound. For in the resting Death seems not to linger, For If grieving Entered my heart death would come hastily. **_

_**For whom that lain in such a peace for a passing of two years. For nor did I move to a beach to bathe in ray of Sun. For it is whom stays in the mind to conquer over heartbreak to keep me in such a peace, to keep away lingering death. **_

_**For now I've come to Embrace it.**_

_**For sometimes when her spirit haunts me. For when I wish to us to cry. For I shall never abandon love, so we should rest peacefully together. **_

_**For a moment standing waiting for something of none joy to me. For now I Stand still**_

_**at a foggy road to which is blurred. Even though sometime this road will take me to no new place I've been before to which long ancient death had drawn out nightmares.**_

_**For now light bounces across the fog, erasing it from the blurred path that it wanted me to take. I stared at the vehicle some reason was knew to me. For the number held no resemblance to my own. For as I approached the bus heavy feelings brushed and buzzed in my chest. For the bus was way ordinary, all the way to the dancing shadows inside that tell their own story.**_

_**For soon as the door opened I visualize the movement of green smoke. The driver is blurred. For the Fog eats everything. **_

_**For which step kills the chicken, for I do cross the road. An upon Entering the bus.**_

_**I close my eyes to rid away apprehension. For I wish for a brush of peace.**_

_**For when I open my eyes enough light floats in which no faces reflect light. For their **_

_**is none........**_

_**For now Panic clouds my thinking process. For as I move the door closes and I have no escape, I take a seat alone.. Scared.. Confused... The Fog circles in the bus, now strength holds me to a seat. For the seats are melting as if they have been a vision all along. **_

_**For heat is no mistake. For dreaming doesn't bring feel. For the beads of sweat trickle down my face. Squeezing my eyes. I have no place to hide. **_

_**From the lifting of my eyes there I am surrounded by apparitions. For there all dark shadows. Except one whom my eye flickers to.**_

_**For they must be dead. The shadows hold a gruesome face. Now the white figures floats as if I have come to a dream of a death sentence. For as I blink the figure turns to a tall girl. An a face that has brought me.. "Jali?" **_

_**For she walks with no outstretched hand. But as if to watch me join.**_

_**For somewhere is a love that is powerful as ours. For as I stay Swaying with the girl.**_

_**For I know I was little! But I'll always be your sister!. **_

_**But hands and forces keep me still heat flashes before my eyes... I'm damp with sweat. For I realize the shadows figures are covered in flame. I'm slowly being engulfed.**_

_**For I wish to describe a such a melting pain.. For all the screams could not stop such.**_

_**For all is dead, the figures watch her eyes. Then she has me in her arms.. curessing me to her chest far from flame. For now the bus disappears, for she is my sister.**_

"_**Sometime I can only dream of such a face!.. For which did I deserve this?" **_

_**I questioned..**_

_**She answered**_

"_**For it is truly me jali.. which was angered by your non presence event for leaving me to suffer alone" **_

_**For as I watch the burning bus, then she catches flame. The white melting over her like a burning candle. For she is dieing again.**_

"_**For I may never save Myself from the real me.. I for once will save you from becoming one like me.. for I have suffered with no rest nor peace. For I did not wish that for you." **_

_**For Jali burst into flame and the bus and all disappears and leaves me on the same road which I stood watching Fog dance over the houses as if we all lay in a graveyard.**_

_**For which is that we live in..**_

_**For now which death will come to me...**_

_**For death is that most living fear. Or how that death will come to them. **_

_**For sometimes when I let my mind ponder on memories of her eternity. **_

_**For her death isn't the end. But the rest of her eternity.**_

_**For her giving up her eternity to save mine... I will be eternally grateful..**_


End file.
